Mobile applications (also known as “apps”) have dramatically increased in popularity with the rise of smartphones and tablets. It is common for these applications to be downloaded by end users from a central repository, sometimes referred to as an “app store,” or other location where digital files can be downloaded to user devices. Software developers often create apps and upload these apps to the app store. There are tools that aid software developers in designing, deploying, and managing the entire lifecycle of mobile apps.